Digimania
by Magna of Miracles
Summary: You may not recognize some of the characters. Also: here's the link of the forum I did this for: digitalknowledge the other two things are proboards and com
1. Chapter 1

Hey, kids, whats story do you want to hear today? Oh, that one? Are you sure? Okay, suit yourself.

Well, I was at school then all of a sudden I was teleported to a rain forest. Very much like Adventure 01, I know. And as if that were not enough their were eight others there as well.

"Um, where are we?", asked one of the others.

"The better question is: 'How did we get here?'", answered one of the two girls. Obviously, we were a tiny bit confused.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who are you people?", I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, kid.", replied one very angry Welshman.

"Calm down, everyone, now first-"

"Will you all shut up?", screamed the other girl in the group. That got our attention.

"Calm down, we need to find out where we are and get hel-"

"Don't tell me to calm down you goggle-wearing freak!" That got the person to my right's attention.

"Wait, goggles?" The girl that did not yell pulled up the "goggle-wearing freak's" goggles and slapped them onto his face.

"Yup, goggles. Wait a minute."

"Are you Goggles from Digimania?", asked the person to my right.

"Uh, yeah, who are you?"

"Lord Pata."

The Welshman rose his hand and said, " Well, guys, it's me, Azza." The girl that did not yell said, "Well, I'm Amna."

"That's great, but who is the person who called me a 'goggle-wearing freak'? Magna?", asked Goggles. I immediately raised my hand and replied, "I'm a bit insulted that you called me a girl, but I'm over here."

"Oh, hi Magna."

"Actually it's me, Millie. Sorry for yelling at you..."

"That's fine."

"Aw, Millie, how could you be so mean to little Goggles?", Azza said teasingly.

"That's great. Hi, guys, but who is that guy?", I said, pointing at the one person who hadn't said a word this entire time. The guy right next to him said, "Me? I'm Digidestined of Trust or Tim."

"Oh hi, Tim, but I was talking about the guy to your left." The silent figure broke his silence and said, "It's me, Signa..."

"Hey, Signa."

"So, where are we?", asked Goggles.

"Looks like a rain forest.", replied Amna.

"That's a bit erie; don't you think?", remarked LP.

"What do you mean?", asked Signa.

"Nine people who have one unifying connection getting teleported to a rain forest."

"I was just waiting for the inevitable Kuwagamon attack." As if on cue, a GranKuwagamon landed right in front of us.

"Ah, bullocks."

"Digimon? Oh no, Power Rangers? Someone saveus!", panicked Tim. I turned to LP and Amna and said, "You gonna calm him down or should I?" Azza slapped me on the head and said, "You think NOW'S the time to be making jokes, cake boy?"

"I always did want to go out laughing." The GranKuwagamon, obviously injured and hungry, crept closer and closer to the easiest prey of his life. At that moment, I thought, "Five minutes to midnight."

"Well what do we do now?", asked Millie.

"Wait for him to spontaniously combust?", I responded.

In response to my response, everyone yelled, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" The GranKuwagamon crept closer and closer, saliviating on its claw. "Four minutes to midnight."

And that was chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Digimania Chapter 2

The GranKuwagamon was now twenty feet away. The forest seemed extremely small. The trees and the vines seemed to close in on the us. I took a deep breath through his nose and smelled fire.

"Am I the only one who smells smoke?", I queried. Signa and Azza sniffed the air as well. "No,", said Azza, "I smell it too. Someone smoking?"

"No,", responded Goggles, "the bug is on FIRE!" We all turned to find the beatle-fly combination was burnt extra crispy.

"Told ya he would spontaneously combust.", I said triumphantly. Azza, Signa, and Goggles simultaneously gave him the "shut up, Magna" slap to the head.

"Okay okay, but whatever did this will come after us." As if on cue, ten Digimon and one human appeared on the conviently placed hill behind us.

"You REALLY need to shut up, Magna.", remarked Millie. One of the DIgimon, a Flamedramon, jumped to our level and roared. Naturally, we all screamed and ran.

"Hey hey, I didn't mean to make you run. I'm friendly." I turned around and said, "If so, then why aren't you cute and cuddly like most friendly things?"

"What? you mean like this?" The Flamedramon shined brightly and de-digivolved into a Veemon. Simultaneously, a digivice appeared on my belt.

"AWESOME! I get MAGNAMON!", I said. Almost naturally, I made myself the gogglehead, even though I didn't there was one.

"Huh? I haven't been able to do that in years.", replied Veemon. I immediately fell down anime-style. Eight of the other Digimon were rookies as well, and naturally, eveyone got digivices.

"Dibs on Patamon.", said LP.

"I don't think that's how we decide.", replied Amna.

"I don't know; it could happen.", offered Signa. The Patamon actually flew toward LP and landed on his shoulder.

"Hiya, I'm Patamon." LP squeazed the flying hamster until he turned into Tsukaimon. A Gabumon walked over to Azza, extended its paw, and said, "I'm Gabumon." Azza received the hand-to-paw shake and replied, "Azza."

"Feel like Matt now, don't ya, Azza?", Goggles teased. In a stroke of irony, the Agumon tackled Goggles and said, "I'm Agumon!" We all laughed at that.

"And now, YOU'RE Tai.", replied Millie. a pink Terriermon floated onto Millie's head with its giant floppy ears and said, "I'm Terrlormon, nice to meet you." A rock-looking Digimon walked over to Tim and said, "I'm Arnamon."

"Tim or, you can call me Trust."

"Why? Are you trustworthy? Or is it an ironic nickname, and you are a liar?"

"It's just a nickname.", he replied with an "I don't know how to answer this" face. The Palmon toddled over to Amna and said, "Hi, I'm Palmon. We're going to be best friends!"

"I'm Amna. I guess so."

"We will, or you'll die!", it said in the creepy little demon girl way, "Just kidding." A Dracomon walked over to Signa and said, "I am Dracomon. Good to meet you."

"May I call you Perry?", asked Signa.

"...Sure.", replied the newly christened Perry. I turned to the human and the Veedramon and asked, "Who are you?" The human, a girl, jumped off and replied, "I'm Madame Pika. I took a wrong turn on my way to Albequerqe." I had no idea that we could all jump five feet in the air onto a hill to tackle a five foot three inch-tall girl, but we did.

"MP!", we all exclaimed. The Veedramon threw us all off and said, "No hurting Madame Pika."

"Um, alright.", I replied.

"So, now what?", asked Goggles.

"I guess we wait for the malevolent evil that brought us here to show themself." On cue, Lucemon appeared in hologram form and said, "So, the Royal Knights sent you to defeat me and the Demon Lords? How incredulous; never send a _human_ to do a Digimon's job." The hologram clicked away before Veemon had the chance to tackle it.

"And there it is." The hologram reappered in a blue smoke and said, "Also, prepare to fight for your lives." Twenty Diaboromon appeared with salivating mouths and evil intentions.

'Kill them.", commanded Lucemon.

Please Review, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Digimania Chapter 3

"I didn't even predict that.", I remarked. Oddly, the DIaboromonjust staring at us with their pitch black eyes. LP took a step back and broke a branch underfoot. Immedately and ruthlessly the DIaboromon pinned us and our Digimon to the trees surrounding us with their super-stretchy claws.

"We're gonna die.", said Signa.

"Do not worry, sir, you will be fine.", replied Dracomon.

"I hope you're right, because we have five seconds of life left.

"Then stop wasting it.", replied Azza. We were then disintegrated by the Diaboromon's attacks.

Ophanimon returned from Lucemon to her original holy form; she sighed and took a sip of water from the fountain in the courtyard of the Castle of the True Kings. In the courtyard were statues of Digimon that were once spoken only in whispers, fallen to the hands of the True Kings: Lucemon, Ogudomon, Grandracmon, Beelzemon, MaloMyotismon, Devimon, and the true prize: the Digital King, Yggdrasil. The Royal Knights tried to fend off the King's attack, but they were easily crushed at the power the Kings possessed. Facing parralel from the statues of the Fallen Kings were the statues of the True Kings: Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Rosemon, Vikemon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, HerculesKabuterimon, Valkyriemon, Plesiomon, and GranKuwagamon. Seraphimon walked over to Ophanimon and planted a kiss on her cheek(that's for you LP).

"Is it done?", he asked expectantly.

"Yes, these new Chosen have been set on the correct path."

"Excellent, we must not let the others know. WarGreymon will go into another rage."

"Yes, we mustn't." In a stroke of pure luck, WarGreymon's ears were burning, and he walked over to the two angels with MetalGarurumon.

"The meeting's in twenty minutes. We need to get going.", said WarGreymon.

"Oh, right, we'll be right there."

"Hurry please, Rosemon is cooking.", said the obviously excited MetalGarurumon. The four walked into the castle's throne room to await the meeting and enjoy the snacks.

The blasts should have killed us, but it didn't. Come to think of it, we felt more powerful than ever. To be honest, we felt freakin' INVINCIBLE.

"We're Digimon, I know it.", I remarked.

"That would explain my violent need to lick myself in odd places, and the fact I'm on all fours and feel like howling.", replied Azza. I turned to the others to find that we all were the Digimon we were partnered with. Azza was Garurumon, Goggles, was Greymon, Amna, was Togemon, LP was Angemon, Millie was LadyGargomon, MP was AeroVeedramon, Tim was Strongomon, Signa was a red Coredramon, and I was MAGNAMON! I immediately started dancing and moonwalking in pure elation.

"I'm so shiiiiiiny, and I'm so haaaaaaappy.", I sang.

"I'd slap him if I had hands.", said Azza.

"I'm not; he seems happy.", replied Tim.

"He is happy. Let him be.", said Goggles.

"Who died and made you Gogglehead?", asked the annoyed Welshwolf.

"Who died and made you Matt?", retorted Goggles.

"I'm a pink bunny.", remarked Millie.

"With gattling guns,", added MP, "you're cute and violent, my favorite combo." As if one R.M.E. wasn't enough, Ophanimon's shiny mug appeared in a hologram.

"Fun, more Digimon trying to kill us this makes... twenty-two today.", I said.

"Twenty-three you forgot Lucemon or Grankuwagamon.", replied Millie.

"I am not here to kill you. I brought you here. Now, I will tell you a story."

"Yay! Storytime! I'd sit in you're lap but you're a projection.", I said.

"Now, I will tell you the story of the Fall."

Well?


	4. Chapter 4

Digimania Chapter 4

"We were the original Chosen Digimon.", said Ophanimon, After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digital World was supposedly safe, but really two new evils had taken over the Digital World: Yggdrasil and Ogudomon. Yggdrasil's soldiers, the Royal Knights, were not truly evil, but they were misguided. Some of them were some of the most valiant Digimon I have ever known- one of them was a Chosen Child in disguise. Yggdrasil and Ogudomon had defeated the Sovereign and drained their powers, or so they thought. Secretely, the Sovereign had bequethed their powers to us without our knowing. With this power, we had gained the ability to digivolve to Mega, all of us, but the Chosen Children died three days after we learned of this power. With nothing tying us to the Human World, we decided that our new mission in life was to liberate the Digital World. With the Sovereign's power and the help of our allies, the two kings were crushed. After the final battle with Yggdrasil, we decided to rule the Digital World to assure its eternal safety. But lately, some of the others have become more and more violent. Wargreymon is more prone to rages, and MetalGarurumon has become more machine-like in his behavior. Seraphimon, Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, and I are unaffected; but we can aready see the changes taking place in the others. We need you to become the new Chosen. Each of you is bestowed with a special ability and appearance to distinguish you from a regular Digimon. Garurumon, you are a telekinetic. Greymon, you have gained telepathy. AeroVeedramon, you can now teleport. Magnamon, you have gained the abilities of two of the original Chosen Digimon: Imperialdramon's cannon and WarGreymon's gauntlets. Angemon, you have the ability to digivolve to a level higher than mega. Togemon, you can now control water along with your ability to control plants. Coredramon, you have gained two abilities as well: the ability to digivolve to Examon without another Coredramon and pyrokinesis. Strongomon, you have gained the ability of persuasion, and Lady Gargomon, you have gained the ability to summon Gargomon, Wendigomon and their respective digivolutions at will."

"Wait, I have a cannon?" I flexed my muscle and a cannon appeared. "Sweet.", I said.

"I'm a telekinetic?" Azza picked me up with HIS MIND!

"Woah woah, put me down or I will shoot you with this!" Azza put me down but only after laughing until he was on his back. I walked over and started scratching his belly while his leg kicked in the air.

"Who's a good boy? You're a good boy, Azza! Hey, Gogzilla, try reading Azza's mind."

"Alright, he's thinking about killing you, but it feels too good for him to try," I stopped scratching his belly and asked,

"Okay, we'll save the rest o you guys' powers for a fight."

"I must tell you. There are others that I have chosen as well. Find them and recruit them to your cause. They will prove to be valuable allies." With that, the hologram disappeared.

"Hey, Azza, why is your fur blond?"

"I don't know, Magna. Maybe I bleached it while the angel was talking, little prick.", he responded.

"Someone's a bit cranky that I know your weakness.", I replied.

"Uh, shouldn't we be going?", asked LP.

"Yeah, we don't have time for this, guys.", agreed Amna.

"We need to go now.", agreed Millie.

"Alright, let's go.", I said. Most of us took off while the rest started running with us. On to our next member, we're really going to need them.


	5. Chapter 5

Digimania Chapter 5

We were walking toward the nearest town that MP could see from the air.

"We're a walking. We're a walking. We're a walking, all the way to war. We're a walking, to fight the godlike Chosen we're a walking-"

"Magna, shut up before I throw you into the nearest lake.", threatened Azza. We had been walking toward the town for five hours; because MP didn't want to hurt us with the teleportation.

"Hungry, need food.", gasped Millie.

"Thirsty, need water.", panted Goggles.

"Tired, need sleep.", yawned LP.

"Annoyed, need quiet.", said Signa.

"Well, Signa, no quiet for you, because we're here!.", announced MP.

"Yay!", I exclaimed. We were then promptly accosted by the guards and the police and the mayor at the gate.

"Halt!", ordered the police chief, a Valdurumon. Most of the others stopped, but Azza, Goggles, and I(for comedic effect) came up there.

"Why are you tellin' us to halt? e've been traveling to here for FIVE HOURS!", said the obviously irritated Welshwolf.

"We're going in there, or we'll just kick you to the moon.", said Gogzilla.

"My line, Gogs, but yeah, we will hurt you guys.", corrected I.

"Oh, would you like to take this up with Lady Phoenixmon?", taunted the mayor, a Gryphonmon.

"Hm... let me think about that; SURE! Just get us in a hotel and let us SLEEP!", exclaimed Millie. We all awkwardly stared at Millie during our being led toward the hotel.

"Here are your rooms, pests.", announced the pompous mayor.

"Thank you, for the hospitality, you pompous little prick.", thanked Azza. The mayor just silently walked away while a hologram of Phoenixmon, ruler of her respective territory, Garuda.

"So, you are the 'pests' Gryphonmon was speaking of."

"We're not pests so much as annoyed.", explained Tim.

"And why is that? I don't want anyone visiting my territory to feel negative emotions.", she quiered.

"Because we've been walking for five hours after Ophanimon turned us into Digimon and sent us off to find some reinforcements to apparently knock some sense into you, but you seem nice.", explained Amna.

"What? Ophanimon did that? I could see why, but you're HUMAN? She sent HUMANS?"

"You say that as if it's an insult.", remarked LP.

"Sorry, there hasn't been a human here in thirty years."

"Technically we're half and half but whatever.", I responded.

"So, we're Sweet and Low?", asked MP.

"Yeah, basically."

"STOP making jokes, cake boy.", demanded Azza.

"But I'm good at it."

'Now's not the time, Magna."

"Alright, I'll shut up then."

"Ahem, so Ophanimon sent you to attack us?", interrupted Phoenixmon.

"Uh, yeah, she said that some of you were being tainted by something.", explained Millie.

"No, we haven't been acting odd at all. Wargreymon's rages have been normal since Taichi's death, and MetalGarurumon has been brooding since Matt's death."

"Understandable, if my best friend died, I'd brood or go into a rage too.", I agreed.

"Now, will you attack us?"

"No, we were thinking about getting you to get us home.", Goggles replied.

"Ah, makes sense. Tell you what, get your friends, and if you can police this world for us for ten years, we will send you home."

"Ten years? Uh, how about ten months?", asked Millie.

"Yes, that wouldn't be very good for us.", agreed Signa.

"Alright, ten months.", agreed Phoenximon, "I will tell the others about our deal." The hologram clicked away while another Digimon is pushed in here.

"Uh, hi, I'm Magna.", I said, trying to be friendly.

"Nasha, nice to meet you."

"Wait, NASHA?"

"MAGNA? :o"(only emoticons can express her suprise.)


	6. Chapter 6

Digimania Chapter 6

"So, how's it going?", asked LP.

"Pretty good considering I'm a giant birdie."

"Yeah, Azza has an uncontrollable need to lick himself.", I teased.

"Haha, hey we need to find Tippy and Soraya."

"They're with you?", asked GOGZILLA!(A/N: rawr rawr *godzila roar*)

"They were, but we got separated when we got here. I think Tippy was imprisoned. I don't know what happened to Soraya."

"Alright, we get to do a prison break.", said the seemingly exicted Welshwolf(Azza, I'm calling you that from now on). As if on cue, we were surrounded by Garuda City's army.

"Hey, at least the fight to escape from jail won't be that hard.", said MP.

"Yeah, let's get 'em! KAME-HAME-HA!." I said whilst I fired my cannon. The blast was more powerful than I expected, and we were blown all the way, luckily, to the jail.

"Wow, how convenient.", said Amna.

"Yeah, now what?", asked Millie.

"Yell and scream REALLY LOUD! SORAYA!", yelled Nasha.

"Yo, Princess!", I yelled

"DAIKARI PRINCESS!", yelled the rest(A/N:wow, so many exclamation points).

"OVER HERE!", yelled an IceLeomon.

"Wait what?", I said incredulously.

"You're and IceLeomon?" I then started laughing along with MP.

"Just shut up and get me out of here." BAM! we are surrounded by the enitre army again.


	7. Chapter 7

Digimania Chapter 7

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me.", said Azza.

"Millie, I would LOVE it if you could summon your little friends.", said Goggles.

"Uh uh, guys, could you please appear?" And for some reason, that worked, and out popped MegaGargomon and Cherubimon(Evil muwahaha). He two fired their attacks to create a hole for us to go through.

"Hey, let's fuse!", offered Millie to MegaGargomon. The giant bunny nodded and fused with Millie to become Supreme(Sundae) Gargomon.

"Oho yeah!" She started deleting the rest with her MISSILES!

"Now, please get me out.", said Princess.

"You got it Magna Punch!" The punch broke the cage and the frozen feline walked out nonchalantly.

"Thanks, I see the giant Iron Bunny cleared a path. Let's GO!" We ran and flew toward the door to be blocked by the boss characters.

"You have GOT to be kidding me.", I said.

"Hey, Cake Boy, FIRE YOU'RE F-ING CANNON!", commanded Azza. I charged( mah lazah!) My cannon.

"Wait, he has a CANNON!", asked Princess. At that instant I fired the cannon, scattering us and them at the same time.

"When I get back, I WILL KILL YOU, Magna!", yelled Azza. We all cued girly screams at the same time.

"WHY ME?", yelled Goggles. Wargreymon, Ophanimon, Millie, LP, and I landed on a mountain; Azza, Goggles, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and Phoenixmon landed in a forest; Amna, Princess, Plesiomon, MP, and Rosemon landed on an island; one unknown person, Tim, MetalGarurumon, and Seraphimon landed on a cloud, another unknown person; and Nasha, GranKuwagamon, Vikemon, and another unknown person landed in a forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Digimania Chapter 8

I awoke to find Millie and LP knocked out and WarGreymon trying to find a way out of the cave we were in. Ophanimon had disappeared.

"Good, help me with this.", he said, noticing I had awoken.

"Can't hurt; stand back unless you want to be blown back to Heighton View Terrace(I can't remember the original name :P)." He stood back, and I fired(MAH LAZAH!) my cannon and the wall was blown to bits.

"How did I get this thing?"

"No idea, but it is cool."

"I also have these." I popped my(Wolverine) WarGreymon claws.

"So, you have the powers of two of the most powerful Digimon in existence?"

"Yeah, Ophanimon said she gave it to me." WarGreymon turned into a lighter shade of orange.

"Ophanimon... has been... dead for years. Ogudomon killed her and Seraphimon before we could get there."

"Then who was that. She was also Lucemon." WarGreymon's eyes widened at the sound of the name.

"Lucemon? This isn't good. Ogudomon is about to be freed and Tai and the others are defenseless! We must find a way home."

"The Chosen Children are alive?"

"Yeah, how do you think we are able to digivolve to Mega?"

"Ophanimon said that the Chosen Children died.:

"No, of course not, why do you think we are still here? It wasn't our idea."

"Good point, let's get out of here and find the others."

"Alright, I have the pink MegaGargomon, and you get the Angemon with Patamon ears."

"Alright, c'mon, LP, let's get you down the mountain." I picked up LP, and WarGreymon picked up Millie with a grunt.

"Your friend's heavy, Magnamon."

"Please, call me Magna."

"Uh, okay." We started walking down the mountain.

"Hey, wake up.", poked an Angewomon. She poked Azza furiously until he woke up.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Well, you and your friends were asleep, and I awoke you."

"All of us?"

"Not yet, you're hard to wake up."

"Being hit by an Imperialdramon cannon will do that to you." Goggles woke up with a start.

"No, Mama, I don't want to go to skip school.", he said. Phoenixmon woke up and said,

"Ugh"

"Good morning.", said the Angewomon with a smile.

"Y-yeah, thanks.", said Goggles whilst rubbing his head with a headache. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode stayed asleep.

"Well since most of us are awake, hi, I'm Azza."

'Azza? :o", said(and emoted) the Angewomon

"Azza? :o", copied Gogzilla.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"It's me, Mika."

"Oh, hey, Mika." Goggles bumped Phoenixmon's wing and said, "Thirty Digi-dollars he doesn't hit on her."

"You're on; he seems like the type to do so."

"Well, how is everything?", asked Azza.

"Good, aside from being a Digimon."

"Hey, at least you're a digivolution of Hikari's Digimon."

"True, thanks, I have a crossbow instead of a regular bow."

"Yeah, Ophanimon changed some of our abilities." Phoenixmon flew over, clawed Azza's head, and said, "Ophanimon is dead. How did you get powers from a dead Digimon?"

"Don't you come back to life?"

"Normally, yes, but Ogudomon sealed her soul into one of his swords ad smashed the sword."

"Yeah, that would kill someone.", agreed Goggles.

"Ogudomon could have taken control of her spirit and sent it to do that. I have been getting this odd, aggressive feeling lately. Maybe, it's from a vengeful spirit like Ophanimon or Seraphimon."

"Maybe, but why would he send us here?", asked Goggles.

"I don't know..."

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?", asked Mika.

"We're the kings and queens of the world.", answered the giant birdy.

"By the way, you owe me thirty dollars, Phoenixmon.", reminded Goggles.

"For what, Goggles?", asked Azza suspiciously.

"He bet me thrity dollars that you wouldn't hit on the Angewomon.", answered Phoenixmon.

"Why'd you bet on my personality?"

"Well, I knew you wouldn't, and I thought I could get some cash off that."

"Gimme that cash, Phoenixmon.", said Azza.

"Eh, why not." Phoenixmon handed Azza the thirty dollars she kept in her wing-purse.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, but you're not the queen or king of the world. That's Susanoomon and the Ancient Warriors.", interrupted Mika.

"What?"

"Yeah..."

"That is impossible."

"Maybe you came from another dimensions.", offered Mika.

"That WOULD make sense. Why else would we switch from Adventure to Frontier settings?", observed Goggles.

"Wait, are these-"

"Yeah, Ophanimon is apparently dead though.", answered Azza.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" That woke up Imperialdramon.

"Huh, what?"

"Go back to sleep, buddy.

"Oh, okay, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Imperialdramon went back to sleep happily.

We got to a cliff and stopped to take a view of the world. Millie and LP had woken up and were walking with me and WarGreymon. We were all shocked at what we saw.

If you didn't appear in this chapter, don't worry. You'll be in one of the next two or three depending on how I order it. Please review or I'll stop and pout. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Digimania Chapter 9

Hi, MP here to narrate this portion of the story. I woke up in dank, dark dungeon. Amna, Daikari Princess, Plesiomon, and Rosemon were in the dungeon too.

"Did Magna blast us into a dungeon?", asked Amna.

"No, I was awake enough to realize we were being carried.", replied Rosemon.

"By who?"

"No idea, I was only awake enough to notice we were being carried; I didn't see by whom."

"My head hurts...", said Amna.

"Oh, morning, Amna, I'd say 'good' but we're in chains so...", said Soraya.

"I feel like a Seadramon out of water, he he he.", said Plesiomon.

"Hey, Amna, I think that's Gomamon.", I remarked.

"I think you're right. Hey, were Joe and Mimi married?", asked Amna.

"Yes, they are married.", replied Rosemon.

"Wait, I thought they were dead."

"No, they're alive. Their children on the other hand..."

"What?"

"We had to banish them to some God-forsaken dimension. They were more powerful than us."

"You banished CHILDREN out of fear?", I asked angrily.

"Did she mention they were EVIL? They resurrected the Dark Masters for 'funsies'."

"Wow, that IS evil.", said Soraya.

"Yeah, wait, you hear that?" The lock on the door clicked and it was opened.

Hi, Digidestined of Trust a.k.a. Tim here to narrate my portion of the story. I, unlike Magna and Madame Pika, woke up on a bed in a tiny room. There was a kid standing over me and smiling.

"Hey, you're awake.", said the boy.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Tim, and you are?"

"I've never heard of a Digimon with a human name.", he said confused. He had obviously not seen Signamon's fic.

"No, I'm human. Well, before I was fused with my partner in a Diaboromon attack."

"Oh, hi, I'm Takato Matsuda." My eyes nearly popped out of my head like this: :o.

"Takato? Uh..."

"What? Is there something wrong with my name?"

"No, no, it's just that I haven't seen you in years."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh, in my world, you're a TV show."

"Yeah, I've heard from your friends. They gave even weirder names than you."

"What were their names?"

"Talos and Tippy."(Author's Note: I could not wait for Talos's description of Inpachamon any longer I created an OC Machinedramon for him)

"Oh, I know them. May I see them?"

"Yeah, can I just go get Guilmon?"

"I'm a guest in your house so go ahead."

"Alright, let's go." I jumped out the window and waited for Takato to meet me in the front of his family's bakery.

Hello, lads, Azza here to narrate this time.(Author's Note: sorry, Goggles you and him will alternate ok?) Now, as you know, we were awoken by Mika a.k.a. Hikari. She explained to us that we had somehow ended up in the bloody Frontier universe! Now, we apparently will have to overthrow this king to get back to Adventure Timestream. Why do I feel like I'm in one of my fics?

"Okay, first, we need to find somewhere to set up camp so we don't end up being attacked by Susanoomon.", said Goggles.

Mika blinked and said, "Uh, I never said Susanoomon was evil. He's actually a pretty nice. He'll send us back if we ask; we just need to do some jobs for him." Apparently, I was wrong.

"Really? Alright, let's go.", said Phoenixmon. We started flying toward the giant castle that was floating above us.

"Wow, it's bloody HUGE!", I said.(Author's Note: no, I will not allow you to cuss sorry)

"Yeah, he created this a couple years after he took over.", responded Mika. We landed on the castle grounds and were immediately stopped by some of the Ancient Warriors.

"Uh, we're not here to fight.", said Goggles.

"Like hell we're not! Let us through or it will be most unpleasant for you.", I said.

"Um, Garurumon, SHUT UP!", yelled Imperialdramon. The Ancient Warriors pointed their weapons at us, looking for a fight. I was more than happy to oblige, but Goggles and Mika were holding me back.


	10. Chapter 10

Digimania Chapter 10

"What the crap are we seeing?", I asked. WarGreymon shook in fear while Millie, LP, and I were looking at Candyland. The freaking trees were purple. PURPLE! That's the happiest color in the world! Ahem, this place was a demon's nightmare, and it was also, apparently, WarGreymon's worst nightmare as well.

"You okay, big guy?", I asked.

"This can't be- No, I can tell it is, but they were- This doesn't make sense..."

"What's wrong."

"You sent us into the dimension we used as a prison."

"Poor inhabitants.", said Millie.

"No, there weren't any inhabitants. This place was a desert. Did they do this?"

"Who's they?"

"The next generation of Chosen."

"Wait, WHO?", we three asked.

"Yes, lIke Tai's children or Matt's children or-"

"TK's children?", asked LP hopefully.

"No, TK and Hikari died, and Daisuke found a wife among the other Japanese Chosen."(A/N: Sorry, LP, Soraya, and all the other Takari and Daikari fans, I couldn't find another fair way of doing it.)

"What happened?"

"They died alongside Ophanimon and Seraphimon."

"How come Ogudomon only killed them?", I asked suspiciously. Before he could answer, eight kids on varied Digimon appeared in front us.

"This must be the Ichijouji's territory.", said WarGreymon.

"Holy crap, they really DID have eight kids... dang.", I remarked.

"Yeah...", replied Millie.

"Hi, why are you in our playground?", asked the youngest-looking one.

"Playground?"

"Yeah, we create the Digimon then we destroy them with our toys. Are you our new playthings?"

"No, have you ever seen a Magnamon with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's cannon?", I retorted.

"Never thought of that. Good idea, strange Digimon."

"Yeah well, can you tell us how to leave?"

"If we knew that we would kill the meanies who put us here."

"Good point."

"You're taking their side?", asked WarGreymon.

"No, no, but she made a good point."

"Hey, you're one of the guys who put us here.", remarked the oldest-looking girl.

"They're onto you, RUN!", I said jokingly.

Hi, everyone, it's yur favorite Gogglehead!

_Taichi?_

No, Lucy Hank.

_Daisuke?_

No, Daikari Princess.

_Takato?_

No, Magna.

_Taiki?_

No, Magna.

_Takuya?_

No, Millie.

_Me?_

Magna, you're not human

_Batman?_

NO! ME!

_Then who are you?_

GOGGLES!

_Meh, not my favourite._

Haha real funny, Azza. Anywho-

_Oh, sorry, you're out of time. Back to me, Millie, WarGreymon, and LP._

What? No! Magna, don't you dare type that line. MAGNA!

_No, please, don't do it no-_NO!_

Now, back to your regularly scheduled awesomeness.

"So, ARE you our new toys?", asked the oldest.

"Don't think so; do they normally talk?"

"No, I just thought Azza was getting cweative."

"Azza?"

"Yeah, he's a Time Wold he brings us awesome Digimons to pway wit."

"Hey, is it just me, or did this kid's speaking ability deteriorate ten years?"

"Sorry, our brother has an odd speech impediment. He doesn't have the capacity to keep talking the same way for more than three minutes. Normally, he just copies accents he's heard from others. I guess he was babysitting one of the Ishida kids.", explained his twin sister.

"Oh, okay, makes sense.", I replied.

"Yes, but then why ARE you here?", asked the aforementioned brother in a British accent

"The genius here blasted us here from another dimension.", Millie said, pointing at me.

"I have never heard of someone breaking dimensions with an attack before..."

"What about Alphamon? His Digitalize of Soul can do that.", I offered.

"Ah, good point, we will send you to the Izumi's for examination."

"Examination?", asked LP.

"Uh, not disection.", explained the sister.

"Oh, okay."

"Come on, we'll escort you.", offered the one who looked hte most like Ken.

"Aw, can't we kill them once?", asked the youngest. I leaned over to Millie's ear and whispered,

"That is one demented child."

"Yeah, but they may actually kill us; so shut up."

"Okay,", I then turned to them and said, "Onward, Ichijouji family!" We started flying in a westerly direction.


End file.
